Destiny Island Part 1
by Kiri Midnight
Summary: An eevee lay motionlessly on the shore of and abandoned island, While on another part of the world a girl wishes she was on an island. See how these two become friends throughout their troubles in life.
1. Camp?

An eevee lay motionlessly by the shore on and island wondering if some one, would one day find her…

On another part of this world, A young girl with the name Kiri ( pronounced Kai-Ree) was dreaming she

**was** on and island.

Brinnnnng

_Finally! No more school till next year! _I thought to myself. _Now I get to go to summer camp and finally sneak away to destiny island! I wander wha-_

"OUCH!" I bumped into someone causing my self to fall to the disgusting hallway floor.

"I'm so sorry!" said a girl with large glasses. She had long white hair and rather large blue eyes.

"My name's Ice, Can you please assist me?" she asked helping me up.

"I'm on my way to the gym for-

" The D.I Girls Camp!" I butted in.

" Um….yes , would you mind showing me the way?"

"No problem! I was actually going there myself!"

We started to walk down the hallway, I looked over at Ice, her head was to the ground and she looked like

Something was bothering her.

" Hey um, Ice was it? What's wrong?"

sigh " My sweet little Mousey has been sent to the Pokecenter and she's in critical condition…Why did that gym leader have to be so mean!"

_Gym leader? Oh, I get it, one of her pokemon has been hurt and is in the hospital for pokemon….the poke center? Is that what it was it called? _

" um, Ice were here." I opened up the doors to the gym and saw tons of pokemon. " What the hell are pokemon doing here?"

A girl with green neon hair came over to us. " Are you girls here for the Camp?" We both nodded in agreement. "Well you two sure are lucky! We only have two more seats left!" "Chansey please show these girls to their seats" "Chansey!" replied the Chansey .

We both fallowed the chansey and led us up the stairs.When we got settled in our seats, I noticed something about Ivy. Gym Badges, their were 5 of them.

"Hey Ivy, Did you **Buy **all of those badges?" Ivy turned to me with a sweat drop. " Yep! Went to the mall and bough t5 of them, along with some cute teddy bears…. HEL NO I DIDN'T **BUY **ALL OF THEM!" " I earned these!" she said in a tempered voice.

" Cool it will ya, I was just asking?"

"Say, I don't even know your name yet, or don't' know anything about y-"

"Good after noon Girls! Seems like we have enough of you to come to camp! We want to go over some of the rules with you in our camp D.I program! First of all! These are your friends" she said pointing to the pokemon. "Each one of them will look over your cabin. It's your job to take care of the ones you are assigned to! There will be absolutely **NO** catching pokemon on the island! Now we will call the cabins please come up when you here your cabin!

While the girl on the floor was calling out the names of the cabin letters me and Ice talked.

"So do you have a pokemon?" She asked

"No, my parents never really approved of one." I replied. "oh…" she said disappointed.

"Cabin S, all the girls in Cabin s please come get your pokemon." "Well that's me." Ice and I both said in unison. We both stood their like complete idiots until we realized that we were **both** in the same cabin.

We both headed down to the floor where 5 other girls were petting a Jolteon. One of the girls had long black hair that came down to her hips. She had on a white under shirt and some small shorts that showed some of her backside and white sneakers. Another girl had on jeans with two shirts, they looked pretty thin so it looked like she was breathing okay.

Two of the other girls were twins, and the last one had short blue hair and wore torn capries at the knees, and a orange regular t-shirt, she looked Japanese.

"You girls will be taking this jolteon, please be here tomorrow by 5:00 am"

_5 am? Damn that's early! _

"So like I was saying, what's your name?" asked Ice

" Call me Kiri"

We both waved to each other and vowed that we'd at least try and be friends.

To be continued…


	2. Going Away

"WAKE-UP!" I could feel my little sister pouncing on me, and shaking me vigorously.

"Mnph" "Wake up sleepy head!" "shut-up!" "I'm gunna tell mommy you said the _"s word" !"_

"fine I'm sorry, just go away Angel.." _humph your name should have been devil.._

"Fwine, but you have to pwomise to get up! It's already 5:15!"

"5:15?" I shot out of bed , got dressed and zoomed out and collected everything I needed for the camp.

"shit I'm late!" I ran down the stairs with all my stuff including my very special plushies.

"Bye mom, bye Angel!" I hopped on my bike and started pedaling as fast as I could.

Before I knew it I ran in some dog crap. _shit! Literally! _

Even though some dog business was on my bike I still kept pedaling. Before I knew it ( again) I finally made it to my school. I parked my bike then I ran inside.

"Your late" said the girl with neon green hair. "you'r in cabin S correct?" I nodded. "Your group is over there" she pointed to some familiar faces.

I ran over to them to explain why I was so late ( or at least try to thing of why I was) "Where were you?" asked ice. _ummmm _ they all stared at me waiting for an answer .

"Cabin S! your bus is here!" We all turned around and saw a beautiful bus. "Wow" we all said in unison..

We headed towards the bus. When I finally got a closer look I saw that the wheels resembled poke' balls, and inside the bus there were poke 'ball designed seats soon enough we realized it was a charter bus.

I placed my things in one of the cabinets above me and sat down in one of the seats. Ice did the same and sat next to me. "This is going to be so much fun!" Ice said, but I wasn't paying attention to her I was looking at the girl across from us, with the jolteon.

"Umm Ice, do you know that girl?" " I can hear you talking about me from over there…and I would suggest you stop it" I gasped and she smirked. " The names Tara, ya' got any pokemon?" "No…" I said sadly.

"Oh, that's to bad, since the **rest** of us got here early, we seem to be a bit luckier, we all brought our pokemon" I looked at my lap gloomily "Go Poochy!" Tara yelled as she threw out a poke'ball I've never seen before. She held the ball in my face. " It's a premier ball, much more stylish then those other ones eh?"

Before I knew it, tons of pokemon had come out from their balls, and soon everyone would know I didn't have one….


	3. Chad

I am so sorry the chapters have been so short! I'll make all of the rest of the chapters much longer!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ash, Misty, Brock, Pickachu, or anything else from the original series, I own everything but them.

Destiny Island, Part 1, Chapter 3

"Hey, Kiri! Wake up!" I opened up my eyes to see Ice's big blue eyes in my face. "Were here!" "We are!" I shot up to see all of the cabin S's girls staring out the window with their pokemon looking at all the pretty flowers and the beautiful white sand on the beaches that passed us by. "Wow!" " Surprised? Well also be surprised that were not actually on an island" Said Tara

"What do you mean _Were not actually on an island_?" I reply "Because we aren't, they just named it after that for some stupid reason" "but--" "Yes?" "Why?" "It's just like _driving_ to Hawaii, when you get there you see s sighn that says " Welcome to Hawaii! How did you get here in a car!"

_man, she makes no sence… _Our bus finally screeched to stop beside some lovely houses.

" Welcome to camp girls!" The girl with the neon green hair was standing on the outside of our bus. _how the hell did she get here? _ " For those of you who don't know my name it's Nicole! Please fallow me this way" Nicole started walking twards the hudge house cabin thingies.

We stopped by a house that had a hudge letter s on it. " This must be your cabbin!" she gestured all of us inside. _HOLY SHIZNITZ! _Inside of the cabbin ( house thingy) there were 7 rooms with their own bathroom, a living room, a pool, a kitchen, and a play room/videogame room. _Wow! _"Your Chef will be Chad, Chad please come introduce yourself to the girls."

A really **CUTE** boy appeared out of no where, probly coming from the kitchen, He looked about 12. He walked walked up to me and kissed my hand. " My names Chad, You must be Kiri." "Um…yes" I said blushing madly "nice to meet you" He walked up to all the other girls and I'm surprised he didn't kiss **any** of their hands.

When Nicole was gone we all rushed to find a room. In the first room I found I saw a blue canopy over the bed, A surboard hanging on the wall( it was blue) and other blue and green surf stuff. I rushed out of that room a.s.a.p and ran into Ice "Have you found a room?" she asked "No not yet!" I zoomed passed her and found _another_ room. It was the one I **wanted.** it had a purple canopy above the bed, a walk in closet which was perfect for all the shopping I'd be doing ( you could walk in it and close your eyes and not run into any walls!) And there was an empty spot just big enough for all my Poke' plushies. When I got all settled I saw Chad at the door. " Are you following me?" He asked. I laughed and blushed at the same time.

"You seem to be following me" I replied. "You want to go down to the beach? That's where all your friends are going, including me." "Do you like me or something?" "Could be." "And how are you a chef if your only 12?" "Well it's not like I sit down and play video games like some other people." I blushed.

When we were down on the beach I just sat in the water and talked to Ice. "So he likes you, and you like him?" "Yep" "Wow, you should be lucky a girl like you is in love with a chef!" All the other girls came over. " Do you like that chef dude?" siad the Chinese one. " um, yeah, what's your name?" "My name's Ashley." " And mine's Alicia" " Alicia's my sister, My names Felicia." said the twins. "Plusle! Minun!" "and those are our pokemon" "Aww, their so cute" I said happily. "Well it looks like you know everybody then!" Said Tara happily. "Hey girls!" We all turned and saw Chad. I blushed as usual. " Wanna battle?" He took out a poke'ball. He swung his arm back and hollored "Go U-Ki!" A syther popped out from the ball. "Syther!" it roared. "You bet!" answered Tara. "Go Zuzu!" A cute skitty appeared. "Skitty!" "Ok, lets get things started shall we!" " U-Ki, use slash!" "Skitty, dodge it then use attract!" before you know it the scyther was infatuated with the skitty, whitch ment it couldn't attack. " Wanna go again?" "No, dinner's almost ready anyways" "Aww, that's too bad" Chad walked inside and Tara came back to us. _I wish I had a pokemon_

When we all went inside and ate, I went upsatairs to my room. ""ah…." I plopped down on my bed and looked over at my plushies, Specifically over at the eevee. _I'm going to Destiny Island , I'm going there and finding myself a pokemon….tonight_


End file.
